I'll Be Here
by xsufer967x
Summary: When Miley Stewart was 16 she got pregnant with Jake Ryan’s baby. Soon after the baby Nicole was born Jake died in a car crash. 11 years later and Miley has raised the little girl on her own but what Nicole is missing is her dad and Miley is missing a l
1. who's my dad?

I do not own this show... i wish i did but i dont...

**I'll be here**

_Summery: When Miley Stewart was 16 she got pregnant with Jake Ryan's baby. Soon after the baby (Nicole) was born Jake died in a car crash. 11 years later and Miley has raised the little girl on her own but what Nicole is missing is her dad and Miley is missing a life partner._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Who's my dad…**

"Mom! Where's my backpack?!" Nicole yelled from upstairs. "MOM!! HELP ME!"

"I'm on the phone Nikkie! Look by the Bathroom door!" Golly that kid would lose her head if it wasn't attached. "Sorry Oliver. What's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to stop by the music store after you drop Nicole off" Oliver has his own music store which he own and runs all by himself.

"Yeah I can. Is something wrong?" Oliver is never this persistent what's going on?

"Nope I just want to ask you something but I don't want to say it over the phone.

"OK well Nicole is running down the stairs so I'll see you in 20?"

"Sounds great!" I hang up and grab Nicole's Pop tart out of the toster.

"Hey honey. You ready?"

"Yeah. Hey how did you know where my backpack was?"

"It's a gift I have. I can find anything."

"Really!! Can you find my homework!" I roll my eyes and we drive off.

xxx

"Hey mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey. Ask away!"

"Who's my dad?" I knew this was coming.

"Nicole can we talk about this at home… please?"

"Is Oliver my dad?"

"Nicole please. At home…"

"fine." She gets out of the car and I hold back the tears.

xxx

"Oliver!" I was still trying to wipe away all the tears that I had.

"Miley hey!" Oliver popped up from behind the counted and walked towards me. "Hey… are you crying?" he reaches out for me and I couldn't help but fall into his arms and let out every tear that I had built up inside me. "What's going on?"

"Well Nicole asked who her dad was and I couldn't just tell her that he died I told her we would talk about it at home and now she's convinced that you're her dad." Wow I just said all of that in one big breath…

"Miley calm down. I can be there when you talk to her about Jake. I can say it with out breaking down." Wow Oliver really does ac like Nicole's dad…

"Please… hey what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh I was just wondering if… well…"


	2. Just tell me!

I do not own this show... not yet anyway...

**I'll be here**

Summery: When Miley Stewart was 16 she got pregnant with Jake Ryan's baby. Soon after the baby (Nicole) was born Jake died in a car crash. 11 years later and Miley has raised the little girl on her own but what Nicole is missing is her dad and Miley is missing a life partner.

**Chapter 2- Just tell me!**

"Oliver… if what?"

"Well… Do you want to go out sometime?" Oh My God!! Did he just say that?!

"I'd love to. Since I have to deal with Nicole tonight how about Friday?" Oliver's big brown eyes grew 8 times bigger.

"Perfect! Hey so do you want me to pick Nicole up from school today? 'Cause don't you have to work later that normal?" Crap! Well I guess that he would be able to tell Nicole that he wasn't her dad better than I could…

"Yeah that would be nice. Could you clear up that you aren't her dad for me?" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah I guess I can do that."

"Thank you! Well I need to get to work so you know when she gets out. Just bring her to the house and I'll be there around 5:30." He shook his head probably because I gave him the same talk every Monday when he picked Nicole up from school.

"Miley… I know. I can stay for dinner to right?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes Oliver you can stay for dinner." We do a quick hug and then I head out.

xxx

Oliver's POV

I pull up to Nicole's school the same place where I meet Miley so many years ago. I honk the horn and she runs over to the car and gets in. "Hey how was school?"

"It was fine Oliver can I ask you a question?" Here it comes

"Let me guess… you think that I'm your dad." Her face scrunched up just like her mothers does when she's confused. "Your mom told me… Nicole I'm not your dad… I wish I was, But I'm not." I knew what question was coming next…

"So if you aren't my dad then who is?"

"I think your mom is going to want to tell you that." She just stared out the window the rest of the way home.

xxx

Were sitting on the couch and Miley bring the food over to the coffee table.

"Mom… just tell me, I want to know."

"Miles I can tell her if you want…" I can tell that Miley is starting to tear up just at the thought of Jake… I mean she was in love with him… I'm the first person that she's dated in 11 years. And Miley can do is nod.

"Oliver tell me!"

"Nicole your dad was Jake Ryan the movie star… he died in a car crash right after you were born." Miley broke down into tears and ran off to the bathroom and Nicole just sat on the couch in shock… I not know weather it was because her dad was famous of because he was dead. I sat down next to her and just held her in my arms like she was my own child.


	3. Why did he leave?

I do not own this show. If i did it would be AMAZING!!

**I'll be here**

Summery: When Miley Stewart was 16 she got pregnant with Jake Ryan's baby. Soon after the baby (Nicole) was born Jake died in a car crash. 11 years later and Miley has raised the little girl on her own but what Nicole is missing is her dad and Miley is missing a life partner.

**Chapter 3- Why did he leave?**

Miley's POV

Well at least she knows who he is… she just doesn't know why he's dead or why he even left that night…

"Miley… hey wanna talk? Nicole's asleep." I open the door and Oliver is just standing there with his big brown concerned eyes.

"Yeah talking might be good…"

"So you wanna start from the beginning?"

"Yeah… So it all happened 4 days after Nicole was born."

FLASHBACK

"Jake! Can you help me for a sec?" Jake comes stomping up the stairs.

"Miley what do you need now?!" His voice was rude and impatient.

"I want to move the couch but it's too heavy for me can you help?"

"God Miley! Why does everything in this room have to move?! It's a baby's room does it have to be perfect?!" He storms out of the room and slams the front door behind him.

At 6 the next morning after being up all night waiting for him I get a phone call from he police station saying that Jake was in a car wreck and he died and killed 3 other people…

END FLASHBACK

"Wow I didn't know that he was so irritated… I thought that you guys were happy together." I never told anyone that Jake wasn't happy… well it's out now.

"No we weren't he hated that he had to give his life up for a mistake the both of us made… I just don't want to tell Nicole that her dad hated that she was born…"

"Don't worry she'll find out when the time is right, she's only 11 that's a lot to handle at such a young age." Oliver was right… She was really young still…

"I just don't want he to think that she wasn't wanted."

"Miley, the poor kid just wants her dad, can you blame her?" He does have a point all I wanted as a kid was my mom. "Why don't I go… let you get to bed I'll go put Nicole in her room." He starts to walk out of the room.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"I know why Nicole is asking so many questions about her dad…"

"Oh really why?"

"You see there's this father daughter dance at her school next week and all of her friends are going but she doesn't have a dad to go with…" Oliver smiles and I can almost tell what he's thinking.

xxx

Miley's POV

Oliver walks down the stairs and sits down on the couch next to Nicole "Hey Nicole wake up…"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that you have a father daughter dance at school."

"Yeah but I don't have a dad to go with…"

"Well maybe not a real dad but I would love to go with you if you wanted me to." No he didn't!

"Really Oliver will you?!" She wraps her arms around his neck and thanks him about four million times before she gets up and goes to her room.

"You know you didn't have to do that…"

"Well I wanted to she'll have fun." I walk over and hug him and he kisses my cheek "I'm gonna go… I'll call tomorrow" he leaves the house and I feel a lot better than I did when I came home… all thanks to my boyfriend… wow that's a word I haven't used in 11 years, and yet it seems so normal…


	4. The date

I do not own this show... yeah...

**I'll be here**

Summery: When Miley Stewart was 16 she got pregnant with Jake Ryan's baby. Soon after the baby (Nicole) was born Jake died in a car crash. 11 years later and Miley has raised the little girl on her own but what Nicole is missing is her dad and Miley is missing a life partner.

**Chapter 4- The date! **

Oliver's POV

I've never been his nervous around Miley before, I just don't wanna screw up this date.

"Oliver… are you OK? You seem nervous… it's just me." Well yeah it's just her but I've never dated her before.

"I'm OK you look great tonight…beautiful…" That was cheesy I guess she liked it though 'cause it made her smile.

"Really? This dress wasn't my favorite…"

"It's great. Wanna dance?"

Miley's POV

Do I wanna dance?! Duh! "Yeah come on." I don't know why Oliver tries to dance we both know that he can't… "Oliver you can't dance" I start to crack up as he does his impersonation of the sprinkler.

"Well I try… I though that I was doing pretty good…" He grabs my hand and we head back to our table and grab our stuff and then get into Oliver's car.

"So where are to taking me?"

"Well… I thought that we could go and hang out on the beach." Awww he is so cute when he tries to impress me…

xxx

Oliver and I are walking down the beach hand in hand and for the first time I have know idea what to say around him!

"So Nicole seemed pretty excited about he dance next week…" I still can't believe that he is going to take her.

"Yeah that's all she seems to talk about… You know she thinks of you as her dad…"

"I've been there for her since day one so of course she's going to look up to me like her dad. It doesn't bother me, as long as she's happy so am I." I cant help but fall in love with him… He is just so amazing… "Hey so it's getting late why don't I go ahead and take up back home…"

"Yeah I told Nicole that I would be back around 10:30 and it's already 11… oops…"

"Well come on then let's head out…"

xxx

Once we get back to my house Oliver walks me to the front door and we kiss good-night… I walk in and pray for all of this to happen again…


	5. Do you love him?

I do not own this show

**I'll be here**

Summery: When Miley Stewart was 16 she got pregnant with Jake Ryan's baby. Soon after the baby (Nicole) was born Jake died in a car crash. 11 years later and Miley has raised the little girl on her own but what Nicole is missing is her dad and Miley is missing a life partner.

**Chapter 5- Do you love him?**

"It's 11:15 you said that you would be home at 10;30! Uncle Jackson fell asleep in your room just FYI I was so bored while you weren't here… gosh I hope you had fun Uncle Jackson wouldn't do anything with me!!"

"Awww I'm sorry baby… we can watch a late movie once I get Jackson out of here."

Xxx

"Jackson! Lazy butt get up!"

"Well hello to you to…"

"You can go now…"

"Fine… Don't forget that you me Nicole and dad are getting together next weekend."

"I wont forget… I'll call you later." Jackson leaves and I walk back down stairs to go hang out with Nicole."

"So kiddo what do you wanna do? Watch a movie?"

"Actually can I ask you a question?" Oh god not another question about Jake again… please.

"Yeah sure…"

"Well are you in love with Oliver… do you think that you will marry him?" Oh god…

"Nicole… It's been 3 days I really don't know if I will marry him… Why do you ask?"

"Well… When you're with Oliver you seem like nothing else matters… You just seem happy… You don't seem very happy these days unless you're with him… I just want you to be happy mom…" How was I blessed with such an amazing kid? I can't help but cry… "Mom… why are you crying? Was it something I said?"

"Yeah it was something you said but it was good… I have know clue as to why God blessed me with such a selfless child like you… you are absolutely amazing baby…"

"Mom… I love Oliver… I want him to be my dad…" I want him to be her dad to but I cant rush this if I do want something good to happen.

"I love him too… And I know that he wishes that he was your dad to… He loves you even though you aren't his kid… Honey you can always count on Oliver, he will never let you down…" I hold my amazing daughter in my arm and we end up falling asleep on the couch…


	6. Let's dance

I do not own this show... i think you know this by now...

**I'll be here**

Summery: When Miley Stewart was 16 she got pregnant with Jake Ryan's baby. Soon after the baby (Nicole) was born Jake died in a car crash. 11 years later and Miley has raised the little girl on her own but what Nicole is missing is her dad and Miley is missing a life partner.

**Chapter 6- Let's dance…**

Oliver's POV.

It's the night of Nicole's father daughter dance and for some reason I just want to look perfect for her. She has never once asked me to do anything for her and I feel like I'm supposed to do this with her… I mean I'm the closest thing to a dad that she has. I pull into Miley's driveway wad fix my hair and tie and head to the door to get Nicole.

Xxx

"Hey Miley. So is she ready?" Miley urges me in and hands me a cup of coffee. "So how does she look? Just like you I'm guessing."

"Last night she said the sweetest thing to me but I don't wanna tell you in here… Lets go outside."

"Alright whatever…" We walk outside. Miley took her dads house and her dad went to live with Jackson in a condo on the other side of town. "okay so what did she say?"

"Well when we came home last night she asked if I was going to marry you and I said that it was way too soon to tell about stuff like that yet." I wouldn't mind asking her to marry me.. I mean living together wouldn't be all that weird… I don't know if I should wait of not… "And then she said that she loved you and wanted you to be her dad… I thought that was so cute…"

"Well I love her too… I would love to be her dad…" If I do ask Miley to marry me I would be her dad… maybe that isn't such a bad idea… Nicole walks outside and she and I head off to her school dance.

xxx

"So you me to marry your mom huh?" Nicole just looks at me speechless I don't know if it's because I said that out in public or she really did want me to.

"Yeah… my mom is just so happy when she's with you… I want her to be like that all the time not just sometimes… and I would like it if I could call you my dad." I suggest that we leave a little early so we could talk alone. So we get in the car and head off to the beach.

xxx

"So Oliver… do you want to marry my mom? I mean she said that it had only been 3 days…"

"Well we might have been dating for 3 days but we've been best friends forever… and you know I would love to spend the rest of my life you and your mom… Hey… I got an idea."

"WHAT?!" This is going to rock…


	7. What do you think?

I do not own this show... dont be stupid...

**I'll be here**

Summery: When Miley Stewart was 16 she got pregnant with Jake Ryan's baby. Soon after the baby (Nicole) was born Jake died in a car crash. 11 years later and Miley has raised the little girl on her own but what Nicole is missing is her dad and Miley is missing a life partner.

**Chapter 7- What do you think? **

Oliver's POV

I drive over to Jackson's house where Robby Ray lives and Nicole and I walk up to the front door together. Nicole knocks on the door and dances around waiting for Her uncle to answer.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Jackson answers the door in his pajamas.

"Ummm is your dad here I need to ask him something." Robby Ray walks out of the kitchen and tells me to come on in. "Thanks Mr. Stewart umm I wanted to ask you fro a favor…"

Nicole blurts it out before Robby Ray can even answer "Can Oliver marry my mom?! PLEASE?!" She is jumping around the room and Jackson who was eating pizza mouth dropped Robby smiled and shook my hand.

"Is that a yes?" He walks over to a small box in the kitchen and brings it over here. "What's that? Oh my God are you going to kill me?"

"No I'm not going to kill you I want you to propose with this… It's her mothers wedding ring…"

"Oh wow… thank you so much… this really means a lot to me sir… I wont let you down." We shake hands and Nicole and I head back to the car.

"So how are you going to ask her? Are you going to go buy flowers? Oh I know you should buy flowers and accedently drop them and when she bends down to get them you pull out the ring and ask her…" Wow that's a good idea… We head to the store to go buy flowers and then back home.

Xxx

We pull into the driveway and I turn the car off and just sit there. "Oliver is something wrong? Let's go come on."

"Nicole don't say anything to her ok… go and hide behind the stairs… act like your mad at me okay? This has to be a surprise… deal?"

"Okay… but I get to stay on the stairs and watch…"

"Deal." We get out of the car and I let her go in before me and she slams the door behind her I follow.

Xxx

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" we sit down on the couch.

"nothing.. here these are for you…" I drop the flowers on the floor and she reaches down to grab them and I pull out the ring.

"Are you okay?…Holy crap what is that?" I freeze…

"Umm Miley… this is hard… ummm will you… oh god… this is all wrong…" I grab her hand and she starts to cry. "Miley will you marry me?"


End file.
